If You Don't Stop With The Buts
by GamerFTW
Summary: Marceline wants to discuss something with Bonni while Bonni just wants her to leave it be.


**Hello everyone. This is my first Adventure Time fic and I wrote it because Tumblr broke.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So we're really gunna do this then?" She questioned, sitting down on the pink, fluffy bed. Actually sitting like she did for every serious conversation she had with the princess, legs hanging over the edge.

The princess stopped pacing, turning to face her girlfriend, "Yes. Of course we are. You know I don't joke about this sort of thing. That's more your style."

"Yeah, but then again we usually talk about this sort of stuff. We discuss it in detail. This one second decision doesn't really count as a discussion, right?" Marceline was wary.

"What's the point? If we discuss it we'll end up thinking of millions of reasons why we shouldn't do it. It's better if we just leave it. No questions, no buts and no thinking too much." Bonnibel approached the vampire, putting her hands on her knees and placing their foreheads together.

"You sound like me." Marceline pouted.

"Well maybe I'm just taking your advice." Bonni said before closing the gap between their lips. She savoured the vampires taste. To the princess there was nothing better. She deepened the kiss, moaning as Marceline's tongue massaged her own. She pulled away after a few minutes to catch her breath, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"People aren't gunna like it."

Bonnibel groaned, her girlfriends comment wiping the smile right of her face. "Marcy, please." She moved across the room to grab her clothes for bed.

"I'm just saying, people are gunna be mad. And I'm not just talking about my people. Yours too. It'll be anarchy."

Bonni couldn't help but laugh. "You're being overdramatic. I highly doubt the whole kingdom will fall apart. We are quite civilised, I'll have you know." She pulled her head through her black band t-shirt before shoving one leg into her pink pyjama shorts. Marceline floated towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Oh I know you're quite civilised but-" She placed her lips near the princess's ear, whispering seductively. "It's your uncivilised self that turns me on"

"When am I ever uncivilised?" Bonnibel questioned, walking away from Marceline and towards her bed. Marceline shook her head and chuckled in amusement at her girlfriend. Such a smart person and yet she couldn't catch the hint Marceline had practically thrown in her face. She floated over and lay beside the princess, placing her arm around her waist and drawing the princess close to her.

"Never mind. But I am serious about how people will react. We're not exactly a conventional couple."

"So? They'll just have to accept it."

"Okay, but what about all your royal duties? Plus there are my duties. They can keep me away for weeks."

"Marcy, we'll survive. It won't be any different than it is now."

"Sure, you say that now but-"

"And I mean it. You need to stop this."

"But what about-"

"Marcy."

"Okay but-"

"Marceline!"

"What if-"

"MARCELINE!" Bonnibel had had enough. She swung her leg over Marceline, straddling her hips. Placing her hands on the pale girl's shoulders she held her down, looking directly into her eyes. "What is the problem? You've done nothing but come up with reasons why we shouldn't do this which I told you would happen if you kept thinking about it. If this isn't what you want then just say so but I'd like to remind you that you did say yes."

Marceline's eyes grew wide as she stared at the princess. Did she really think this wasn't what she wanted? She had to fix this.

"Bonni of course this is what I want. I've wanted this to happen for Glob knows how long. It's just that, well usually we talk about this sort of thing. We talk about it for a while."

"You've always hated when we talk about stuff too much or too seriously."

"Yeah I know but I kinda realised that all the good stuff that's happened to us, we talked about first." Marceline bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not following."

"I mean, when we first started going out we kinda just threw ourselves into it and look how that turned out. But after the Door Lord thing we talked about it and now look at us. I don't want us to throw ourselves into something this big and then screw it up again."

Bonni took in what Marceline had just shared. For a moment, to Marceline, it looked as if she was crying. Marceline scowled when she realised she was laughing. Laughing at her.

"Bonni what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised." She held her hand to her mouth trying to stop her laughter.

Once it subsided she looked back to Marceline who was still scowling at her. "Marcy, before the Door Lord incident we were just silly teenagers. Well I was, you just acted like one. Haven't you noticed we're so much more mature than we were back then? We've gotten to a stage were not everything has to be analysed and processed, especially stuff to do with our relationship. And do you wanna know who thought me that?"

"Who?"

"You silly!" Bonni smiled at the confused look on Marceline's face. It may have been the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Once again her lips found the vampires as she found them irresistible at that moment. She felt Marceline's tongue graze her bottom lip and parted her lips instantly.

When she finally broke their kiss she stared at the older girl lying under her. There was no need for a discussion she was certain of that. Not as long as this vampire stayed this vampire. Stayed her vampire.

"So you're okay? You're certain this is what you want?" Bonni needed to hear her say it.

Marceline smirked. "This is exactly what I want."

Bonni let out a small sigh. "Good. But there is just one small, tiny, itsy bitsy thing we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"I'm not taking your last name."

"You think I'm gunna take Bubblegum?"

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Well what's wrong with Abadeer?"

"Marceline, what's right with Abadeer?"


End file.
